


I didn't mean to do it my knife slipped

by Kyewritescrap



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crushes, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well i guess this happened, monologues, non-binary, they aren't okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyewritescrap/pseuds/Kyewritescrap
Summary: Kye gets flustered and kills someone while monologing incessantly about it
Kudos: 5





	I didn't mean to do it my knife slipped

Kye doesn't mean to stare at her. They came in for a coffee from the bakery down the road, they had a rough night and looked like hell. The girl at the counter was, pretty, she had one green eye and the other blue, fire red hair and it makes their face go red. "Um, hello?" They don't realize they're staring until she speaks up, they rush out something and then wince at their own voice "Anything cold, sweet and heavily caffeinated" it's too harsh and they hate how gravely it sounds but she just smiles at them and nods making their face go hot again. They open their mouth but someone is behind them grumbling and they move before she can say anything else. They sit in the corner of the room contemplating how many ways to kill themself.

'God fuck fuck fuck fuck don't involve them they don't deserve this bullshit nope nope nope' they know with all of their goddamn life that they shouldn't even consider her in their life. But they can't help slow down when they pass her shop, can't help leave gifts under the guise of a truce between the butcher and the baker, can't help blush when she waves and even more when she offers them food on the house.

They’re too caught up in thought and don't notice her rest the cup down until she speaks again, snapping them out of their thoughts. "You forgot to give me your name..." She smiles blush of their face grows too bright as they hand her the money to quickly, grabbing the cup and rushing past her before barging out of the store. The girl pauses for a second to say something but kye is already down the street.

They rush into the apartment building fidgeting with the door, their neighbours try to get them but they slam the door closed and lock it. It wasn't that they didn’t like their neighbours, they were sweet and just trying to get by. It's the fact that their walls were currently covered in plastic and that very neighbour's son was splayed out on a dissection table with his stomach open and various organs placed in jars. They plop themself in a chair and start chugging the coffee, its sweet and they would love to savour the taste but corpses rot and their father wanted the meat by noon. They let out a yawn, it's been almost 24 hours since they last slept and they fight to keep themself up as they cut the man's kidneys out.

It’s gory but it's always gory, this was a last-minute job but it didn’t matter. Organ by organ they took the man apart, he was a mess to kill. They had gotten a call from their dad the morning prior with a job, he thought it would be convenient but god was he wrong. They didn’t like him by any means but he was the same age as them, fresh from college, looking for jobs. They remember how he asked them if they knew any in the area and when they said no he looked so disappointed. He'd come into the Tek restaurant many times each with a goal. First to get a job, which he was denied for obvious reasons, second to flirt with Kye, third to flirt with Kye’s sibling and the fourth he had caused a ruckus with some buddies of his. Kye never noticed any of these things often in their own world but their father wasn’t so nice about it and when he had made the mistake of insulting the food on one of his visits, well, kye got a very pissy phone call the next day.

So they had to do the messy job of drugging him, stealing him from his own bed and then tying him down to their table. At first, he thought it was their way of a date when really It was just their father requesting torture. They charred his skin, forced him to bleed from wounds to small to kill him but big enough to hurt and his screaming would be the worst part if it wasn’t for the fact that the sweet old lady across the hall had just invited them for tea via a note she slipped under their door. They finish pulling out the rest of her son's organs before they butcher and skin him. He looks nothing more than questionable pieces of animal meat when they put him in the freezer and his organs are kept in the compartment behind the freezer.

The clean up is hell since he squirmed so much he sprayed blood everywhere. If it wasn’t for the plastic kye had put down they would spend weeks getting the stains out and that wasn't work they were gonna do either way. Their phone rings just as they get the last of the blood down the drain. They wash their hands and pick it up "Hello?" "Hello, kye, is the body disposed of" it wasn't a question, it was a formality "Got the meat in the freezer and the organs behind it, nobody knows where he was at" "Good, I'll have Clell pick it up later" They nod and hang up after saying "I love you's" and kye is just about ready to pass out bloody clothes and all when 'Knock knock knock' they groan "Who is it?" "Um, me, dear"

Speak of the devil's mother, she must have really wanted the tea, from what their father has taught them its rude to answer the door covered in blood so they make a quick change of clothes, they had told her they were a butcher so kye prayed the woman wouldn’t question the dry blood smell or the specks of red they could never seem to get out.

They open the door and there she was, kye wasn’t exactly the tallest person but they weren’t short either so how this lady towered over them they didn’t know or particularly like. "Um, I hope this isn't a bad time" she must have smelled what they reeked of "Nope just finished up a big one n' put him away" They weren’t technically lying and they knew the woman was too iffy about blood to ask exactly what. Her apartment is smaller than kye's own but not in a cramped way, in a cozy way, they sit at her kitchen table and kye sips a bitter tea that they hate the flavour of but her smile as she tells them how much it'll help them sleep makes kye push down the mean comments about how it tastes like shit or the fact their immune system can't be helped.

"Where's your son?" They know the answer to the question and asking it is just pushing a knife into an already open wound, she pauses "I don't know but he’s a good boy, he just needs a job is all I'm sure he'll be home later" it hurts them, they want to give her closure because they can’t stand the possibility of her searching for someone whose long dead, they already had Clell for that after all. Kye keeps a poker face, most would think they are angry but the woman has been living across from them long enough to know that they're just thinking. She never pushes it, Kye knows so much about her and she doesn’t even know their last name. Kye was the one who comforted her after her husband's death, helped that very son who they killed move in, paid 3 months of her rent that she insisted she could handle while she was dealing with it all. And they just went and killed the last family she had and now they're drinking tea with some of his blood still on their shirt. They make a mental note to not tell her about Tek or let her take food from the meat freezer, at that point, it moved beyond disrespectful and just sadistic to let her eat her own son.

They don't feel guilt anymore, they learned you couldn't in this line of work. Of course, that led to mental breakdowns every now and then over what you do but it was something you got used to. An attachment was also a no-no and with that said kye's mind drifts back to the redhead, they had been watching the shop for a while and the owner just the same, usually they came in too early or too late for the redhead to catch on but it seems she was getting braver by the second and they hated it. If Mynn found out kye had a crush much less one they were around often, they don’t know how their father would react, there was a possibility it would be fine. The redhead would lose interest, they would never speak beyond hello's and kye could just watch from far, it would hurt but they would take it better than dragging the poor soul into a business where bashing in heads is a yearly quota, not a horrible accident. The woman calls Kye’s attention and they don't even notice at first but once they do they realize that they're phone is blowing up and when they check it, its Clell, that was, different. "I'm sorry I have to go, it's, work" she's understanding just giving a nod, it doesn't mean and kye can't see that she wants the company it's that kye isn't the company she should be around. They answer it and Clell cussing on the other end with gunshots in the background is not how they want to start their day but nonetheless it's how it's going to be.


End file.
